


Good Little Boy

by mughettonellaneve



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Age Difference, Aiolos sembra passivo ma non lo è poi così tanto, Bottom!Aiolos, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Saga e le sue seghe mentali, Teen!Aiolos, Top!Saga
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mughettonellaneve/pseuds/mughettonellaneve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La mano di Saga accarezzò dolcemente il petto del ragazzo sotto di sé. Passò le dita fra i peli riccioluti dell’addome, osservandoli incresparsi ed infine lasciarlo passare. La sua mano vagava senza meta lungo la pelle abbronzata, seguiva la linea della clavicola ed infine tornava sulle costole e vi premeva con poca più forza. L’addome andò alzandosi d’improvviso spingendo Saga a rivolgere il proprio sguardo verso le rosse guance di Aiolos. Questi lo osservava trepidante, lasciandolo studiare liberamente il suo corpo nonostante la sempre più pressante frustrazione fra le gambe."</p>
<p>[Saga/Aiolos | Age-Gap | PWP ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Ehilà! Questa è la prima fan-fiction in questa sezione!  
> Prima di adesso non ho mai avuto modo di utilizzare seriamente la piattaforma di AO3, limitandomi alla lettura di lavori in inglese. Ora, anche a causa del regolamento di EFP che vieta la pubblicazione di lavoro esplicitamente incestuosi o con una consistente differenza di età, mi trovo a servirvene.  
> Questa è una banalissima PWP incentrata sulla Saga/Aiolos. In questa shot, per chi ancora non l'avesse capito, Aiolos ha il corpo di un quattordicenne. Simile scelta la si deve ad una semplice deduzione logica: il caro arciere ha tirato l'ala quando aveva questa età e, a meno che Atena ( o chi per lei ) ci abbia messo le mani per far sì che succedesse il contrario, con tale età risorge. Il suo corpo, per quanto muscoloso e prestante, è pur sempre quello di un adolescente che ben si discosta dal corpo di (un ormai trentenne) Saga.  
> Vi ringrazio per aver prestato attenzione a queste note e buona lettura!  
> Se vi avanza tempo o se la shot vi è piaciuta particolarmente, lasciate pure un commento o anche solo un kudos!

**Autore** : [mughetto nella neve](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=429451)  
**Fandom:** _Saint Seiya  
_**Personaggi:** Gemini Saga, Sagittarius Aiolos  
**Coppia Principale:** Saga/Aiolos  
**Generi** : Erotico, Sentimentale  
**avvertimenti generali:**  slash, OOC, riferimenti vaghi alla pederastia  
**avvertimento principale:** _age-gap_

 

 

La mano di Saga accarezzò dolcemente il petto del ragazzo sotto di sé. Passò le dita fra i peli riccioluti dell’addome, osservandoli incresparsi ed infine lasciarlo passare. La sua mano vagava senza meta lungo la pelle abbronzata, seguiva la linea della clavicola ed infine tornava sulle costole e vi premeva con poca più forza. L’addome andò alzandosi d’improvviso spingendo Saga a rivolgere il proprio sguardo verso le rosse guance di Aiolos. Questi lo osservava trepidante, lasciandolo studiare liberamente il suo corpo nonostante la sempre più pressante frustrazione fra le gambe.

Aiolos non era imbarazzato della propria nudità. Non con Saga, almeno. Lo sguardo dell’uomo su di sé lo lusingava e quasi eccitava. Si sentiva desiderato e quasi godeva di quelle brevi ed improvvise carezze che riceveva da lui durante la giornata. Saga lo guardava, lo cercava e bramava il suo corpo senza però domandarlo. Probabilmente simile comportamento si doveva proprio al suo aspetto di fanciullo ancora sulle soglie dell’adolescenza.

Quando Saga aveva avuto modo di vederlo, appena dopo la loro Resurrezione,  era rimasto sconvolto. Le sue pupille turchine non erano che microscopici sassolini sul fondo di un fiume: era atterrito da simile visione e neanche le parole rassicuranti del giovane redivivo parevano davvero calmarlo.

Aiolos aveva quattordici anni quando era morto e tali dimostrava il suo corpo. La sua pelle era morbida e scaldata dal sole, i capelli ricordavano la sabbia bagnata ed i suoi glutei erano sodi e le spalle decisamente forti; eppure quello che mostrava era il corpo di un quattordicenne e poco servivano le sue proteste al riguardo.

Saga odiava il suo desiderio bruciante per Aiolos e per quel suo piccolo corpo, tanto acerbo quanto appetibile. Negava a se stesso la possibilità di vederlo ma comunque finiva col masturbarsi pensando ad esso. Sognava di possederlo per lunghi e torbide notte, ascoltando i suoi gemiti striduli e soddisfatti, e poi la mattina non trovava nemmeno il coraggio di salutarlo quando attraversava la sua casa per andare a parlare con il Grande Sacerdote.

Aiolos baciò le sue guance e gli si strinse con forza. Il suo respiro affannato riecheggiava contro le pareti della stanza rendendolo ancora più disperato e bisognoso di attenzioni. Le mani di Saga abbandonarono l’esplorazione dell’addome del giovane per scendere delicatamente lungo il basso ventre, sfiorando appena la peluria che circondava il pene eretto. L’altro inarcò immediatamente la schiena, alzando il bacino e spingendolo contro l’interno delle cosce.

Saga baciò la sua fronte, accarezzando la base dell’erezione e godendosi gli ansiti eccitati del più giovane. Immediatamente Aiolos si aggrappò a lui disperato, circondando il suo collo con le proprie braccia ed incassando il volto contro il suo collo. L’altro, intanto, aveva stretto la propria presa lungo l’asta retta ed aveva preso a scendere e risalire lungo di essa con ritmo lento e regolato - fermandosi per qualche secondo in più sulla sua cima e pizzicandone un poco la punta.

Aiolos mugugnava compiaciuto. Sibilava il nome dell’amante ed intanto si aggrappava a questi disperato, sperando che Saga continuasse nella sua opera senza pause o esitazioni. Baciò la base del collo e prese a mordicchiarlo, quasi con divertimento, mentre l’altro sfiorava i suoi testicoli con le proprie dita. I movimenti dell’uomo erano accuratamente misurati, volti a soddisfare al meglio le esigenze di Aiolos e quel piacere sessuale che pareva provare con sempre più intensità; lo sentiva gemere fra un morso e l’altro, muovendo il suo bacino contro di lui come ad aiutarlo nei movimenti.

La masturbazione del giovane si stava rivelando pratica sempre più eccitante per Saga. Ascoltava gli ansiti estasiati di Aiolos e desiderava farli esplodere con violenza, alternandoli ad urla e preghiere di possederlo al più presto; e, tuttavia, fermava i suoi istinti più animaleschi con un fermo autocontrollo e disciplina. Si diceva perverso per questo suo pensiero ed intanto annusava il dolce profumo dei capelli del suo amante. Aiolos aveva da sempre una strana fragranza - un misto fra quello della terra bagnata e dell’erba appena tagliata - e che tuttavia aveva un sapore sottile, incredibilmente invitante. Pareva che il giovane si fosse rotolato fra l’erba ed in essa avesse riposato innocentemente per giorni.

Saga si scoprì ad immaginarlo dormiente in simile luogo incantato ed improvvisamente prese consapevolezza di come simile visione lo eccitasse incredibilmente. Vedeva il corpo acerbo dei suoi pensieri concretizzarsi finalmente fra le sue mani; e, però, Aiolos non dormiva dolcemente fra l’erba ma gemeva eccitato contro il suo orecchio.

Si sentì improvvisamente un mostro.

Aveva rovinato quell’angelico corpicino che riposava fra l’erba alta, riscaldato dalla tenue luce del sole, portandolo in una stanza buia al cospetto della sua perversione più cieca e malata. Saga voleva possedere il corpo del giovane con impeto e brutalità. Voleva vedere il suo volto distorto in un’espressione di puro piacere e visibilio. Voleva sentirlo urlare, piangere il suo nome e vederlo sconfitto sul giaciglio sfatto. Saga voleva rovinare per sempre quell’incantevole immagine che tanto lo aveva intenerito.

Fermò i suoi movimenti lungo l’erezione di Aiolos e lentamente sciolse la presa di questi al suo collo. Il suo sguardo era fisso sulle lenzuola disordinate in un angolo e le sue mani tremavano nel toccare la pelle morbida e calda del più giovane. Boccheggiava afflitto, rifiutando di incontrare lo sguardo dell’altro che lo osservava frastornato.

Aiolos cercò di sfiorare il suo viso, per cercare poi delle spiegazioni circa simile interruzione; ma Saga si ritirò su un angolo del letto prendendo il proprio volto fra le mani. Tremava e, nonostante la poca luce a disposizione, intravide i suoi occhi spalancati fra le dita bagnate dalle prime gocce di sperma che la sua erezione stava cominciando a rilasciare.

« Saga? » chiamò con voce roca il giovane avvicinandosi di poco verso di lui. Vederlo improvvisamente così spaventato lo rese immancabilmente confuso: _aveva fatto forse qualcosa che non doveva? Perché Saga si era ritratto in quel modo?_ Sfiorò appena la sua scapola, cercando un contatto, ma l’uomo si negò ancora confinandosi in un angolo più lontano.

Saga boccheggiava scuse che il suo basso tono di voce rendeva simile ad una preghiera. Fissava il pavimento in marmo sotto di sé ed intanto cercava di scomparire alla vista di Aiolos che, mai come allora, aveva pesato sul suo corpo. La sua mente continuava a proiettare quell’immagine idilliaca del ragazzo addormentato davanti ai suoi occhi incrementando il suo senso di colpa per il crimine commesso.

Aiolos scivolò lentamente accanto a lui senza far parola. Non cercò di toccarlo ma chinò il volto in avanti, cercando di intuire la sua espressione nascosta dalle mani e dai ciuffi di capelli ricaduti in avanti: « Cosa hai, Saga? Cosa ti turba? »

La sua voce era gentile, un soffio caldo che smosse un poco le ciocche bionde di Saga. L’uomo se ne sentì quasi accarezzato a tal punto da spostare il proprio sguardo tremante sul corpo nudo dell’altro. Aiolos lo osservava con quei suoi magnetici occhi azzurri che, forse la scarsa luce, rendeva tendenti al viola. Erano così grandi, così intensi e carichi di purezza che Saga parve non reggere oltre.

« Sei troppo piccolo » borbottò a bassa voce passando le proprie mani dal viso ai capelli, tirandoli indietro. Il suo volto era andato arrosandosi e bastava lo sguardo intontito e non capente di Aiolos per imbarazzarlo ancora di più: « Sei praticamente un bambino, Aiolos. Io non posso farlo! Sarebbe una violenza. Non posso permettermi di profanare simile corpo!»

« Violenza? Oh, no! Saga non dire così! » esclamò in risposta il giovane rilassando man mano il proprio volto sorpreso in un leggero sorriso. Si avvicinò di qualche centimetro a lui, mostrando di nuovo un’espressione decisamente più rilassata nel tornare a guardarlo. « Saga non mi stai facendo alcuna violenza. Io sono d’accordo. Non potrei mai non esserlo. »

Saga negò ostinato il proprio capo: « Aiolos, tu non capisci. Il tuo corpo è - »

« Troppo giovane per te, mio _erast_ _è_ _s_? » lo anticipò scherzosamente l’altro piegando sulla destra il proprio capo. I riccioli biondo scuro caddero sulla sua spalla e Saga si trovò a ragionare su come questi fossero cresciuti di molto nel corso dei mesi.

« Aiolos, ti prego. » arrossì tornando ad osservare il più giovane che ancora gli sorrideva. « Non rendere questa situazione ancor più ridicola di quanto già non sia »

« Perché ridicola? Non hai forse detto che il mio è un corpo giovane ed intriso ancora di un’innocenza fanciullesca? » parlò l’altro mostrando ancora quel sorriso sensuale - così ammaliante quanto ripieno di ingenuo divertimento. Aiolos si chinò su di lui, prendendo fra le mani quel volto improvvisamente così pallido e tormentato. Vi depositò sopra un breve bacio. « Se senti di non potermi possedere come tuo pari sii il mio _erastès_ , Saga. »

L’uomo abbassò il proprio viso, tornando a fissare il pavimento della camera da letto. Si sentiva così colpevole di quell’azione spregiudicata che stava mettendo in atto. Minacciava la purezza di Aiolos con la propria lussuria e a poco servivano le rassicuranti parole dell’altro. Osservò le sue mani ancora sporche dello sperma del ragazzo e un pesante senso di colpa calò sulle sue spalle additandolo come perverso _uomo_ che attentava alla virtù di un innocente _ragazzino_.

« Non posso » sillabò con voce tremante, cedendo ancora a quella voce accusatoria che risuonava sempre più forte nella sua testa. Si sentì accarezzare le dita della propria mano e tornò ad osservare l’abbronzata pelle di Aiolos che sembrava ancora più scura in quel momento.

« Perché no? » soffiò questi contro il suo orecchio, accarezzando quelle braccia forti e risalendo alle sue spalle. « Saga, sono io a volerti. A desiderare il tuo cuore ed il tuo corpo. Non negarti a me in così tragico modo »

Lasciò che questi si sistemasse a cavalcioni su di lui, sorridendo beffardo di questo improvviso potere fra le sue mani. Saga gli sembrava improvvisamente così succube, pareva avere la libertà di disporre di lui come meglio credeva; eppure il tremore delle sue spalle lo spinse ad accarezzare dolcemente le sue guance rosse. Baciò ancora la sua fronte e si chinò sulla sua bocca. L’altro non si rifiutò.

« Aiolos, il tuo corpo è - » Le parole morirono in gola nel sentire l’erezione del giovane contro il suo ventre. Il ragazzo si sfregava contro di lui eccitato, chiudendo le proprie palpebre e beandosi silenziosamente di quel contatto del tutto sommario fra i due.

Saga arrossì e chinò il proprio sguardo verso destra, non cercando però di allontanarlo o di interromperlo. Ascoltò i suoi gemiti malamente controllati e osservò la mano del giovane passare sulla propria erezione per compiacersi. Aiolos bruciava di desiderio. Bramava di riversarsi per opera di Saga ed anche il suo stare a cavalcioni su di lui pareva scatenare in lui una sempre più intensa eccitazione che aveva spinto la sua erezione a tornare. Si masturbò senza porsi questioni o badare allo sguardo sempre più imbarazzato dell’altro. Cercava di invogliarlo e pareva funzionare data la forma sempre più solida dell’erezione di Saga fra i calzoni.

« Perché insisto ancora con te? » lo sentì borbottare con voce tremante ed accesa di desiderio. Le sue mani abbandonarono la sua testa e tornarono a sfiorare i fianchi del più giovane. « Non ho possibilità di vincere dal principio. Comunque cederò al tuo volere presto o tardi »

Calò un breve silenzio in cui gli occhi del più giovane parvero brillare di luce propria. Baciò ancora le labbra di Saga e questi approfondì il contatto aprendole ed incominciando un gioco di lingue. Aiolos gemette soddisfatto e si protese verso di lui, cercando di distenderlo sul letto; Saga, tuttavia, con veloce colpo di reni ribaltò le posizioni.

Fissava il più giovane con improvvisa determinazione, concentrandosi sulle gocce di sudore che scendevano dalla sua fronte ed appiccicavano i ciuffi più corti dei capelli alla pelle. Portò una mano sul viso del ragazzo e li cacciò indietro.

« Mio _erastès_ » baciò le sue unghie rosate, Aiolos, per poi morderle un poco - quasi fosse una sorta di gioco quello che tentava di attuare. Strinse le manie dell’uomo alle sue e sorrise ancora, piegando il volto indietro mentre avvertiva la bocca di Saga scendere sul suo collo. « Mio amato _erastès_ »

Saga sbottonò velocemente i propri calzoni con una mano mentre l’altra scendeva verso l’interno delle gambe di Aiolos. Queste immediatamente si aprirono, come se sfiorate dalle dita sottili del dio dei ladri che non conosceva codice o sigillo incapace di sciogliere. Il giovane respirava sempre più affannosamente continuando a masturbarsi preso da sempre più desiderio. Lasciò che un gemito trionfante gli sfuggisse quando avvertì Saga tirargli su le gambe per preparare il suo corpo ad il suo membro eretto che si stagliava fra le gambe.

Le dita dell’uomo sfiorarono le sue natiche, rilassandole con un veloce massaggio che rese i gemiti di Aiolos ancor più incontrollati. Il giovane smise di masturbarsi e, portandosi le mani fra i capelli, si lasciò andare ad un sorriso di puro entusiasmo per il piacere che si preparava a ricevere.

Le mani di Saga tremavano mentre si introducevano furtive e lente nella stretta apertura fra le natiche. Ascoltava i gemiti sempre più alti di Aiolos e ad essi prestava attenzione servendosene come guida per evitare di fargli del male. Lo sentiva godere anche solo quella attività e se ne scopriva ancora più eccitato.

Le pareti interne di Aiolos erano strette, bagnate e quasi sigillate da uno strano incantesimo che rendeva i movimenti di Saga ancor più tremanti ed incerti. L’uomo unì le gambe del più giovane e le spinse ancora più in alto, rendendo l’apertura decisamente più accessibile. Aiolos mugugnava eccitato blaterando di essere pronto e di non necessitare di altro. Saga non ne era convinto e con maggiore attenzione posizionò un secondo dito fra le natiche del più piccolo; questi inarcò la schiena e sorrise con maggiore intensità, soddisfatto dal trattamento che stava ricevendo.

Saga si mosse dentro il corpo di Aiolos per altri brevi minuti per poi chiudere gli occhi e ritirarsi. Le sue dita erano appiccicose e bagnate di un liquido di cui non riusciva ad intuire il colore per la sempre più scarsa voce. Prese, dunque, l’erezione fra le sue mani e la massaggiò un poco per renderla un poco più dura. Abbandonò la presa alle gambe sode di Aiolos e tornò ad osservarlo con rinnovata attenzione. Il giovane respirava affannosamente sul letto, continuando a tirare indietro i propri capelli bagnati dal sudore.

Osservò il suo sterno sul quale cominciavano a spuntare i primi peli e sospirò imbarazzo quando questi finalmente ricambiò il suo guardo: « Possiamo sempre - »

« No » boccheggiò con voce roca il ragazzo portandosi velocemente seduto con un veloce addominale. Avvicinò le sue rosse labbra al viso dell’altro, respirando affannosamente contro l’orecchio di Saga mentre questi attendeva trepidante le sue parole: « Voglio averti »

La voce di Aiolos era un canto di sirena, leggero ed invitante. Era un invito al quale, nemmeno con tutta la sua ostinazione e pudore, Saga non riusciva a sottrarsi. Lo vide tornare sdraiato mentre portava le ginocchia a sé e gli mostrava l’apertura precedentemente lavorata. Probabilmente stava ridendo. Non seppe dirlo. Semplicemente i suoi movimenti si fecero improvvisamente meccanici e, come una falena che si avvicinava alla lanterna lasciata accesa vicino alla finestra aperta, così si chinò su Aiolos.

Penetrò in lui lentamente ascoltando i suoi gemiti di piacere misti al dolore che stava provando. Il giovane strinse la sua presa alle gambe cercando di aprirsi maggiormente al membro di Saga che, sempre più prepotentemente, si insinuava dentro di lui. Il sorriso non abbandonava il suo volto ed i capelli tornarono ad attaccarsi alla sua fronte sudata.

Le prima spinte furono lente. Misurate. Saga osservava il volto contratto di Aiolos e misurava la sua forza a seconda delle sue espressioni compiaciute o doloranti. Lo vedeva sudato, tramante, desideroso di averlo dentro di sé. Saga credeva che avrebbe presto perso il controllo divenendo un animale assetato del corpo di Aiolos. Con una mano teneva fermi i suoi fianchi e con l’altro portava in avanti le gambe facendo ridere imbarazzato il più giovane che delirava in merito ai dolori della schiena il giorno dopo.

Passarono pochi minuti e le spinte si fecero più veloci e forti. Saga affondava con ostinazione nel corpo del più giovane ascoltando gratificato i gemiti sempre più striduli di questi. Lo vedeva stringere il lenzuolo sotto di sé, inarcando la schiena e buttare la propria testa indietro ad ogni spinta; le gambe erano ferme nella loro posizione tesa e vicina al volto contratto dal piacere di Aiolos.

Saga gemeva soddisfatto. Chiudeva i propri occhi e si concentrava sulla meravigliosa sensazione che provava in quel momento. Sentiva Aiolos come mai aveva fatto prima: ascoltava i suoi gemiti e quasi pareva che provenissero dalla sua stessa bocca. Sorrideva assieme a lui e finalmente si sentiva soddisfatto di quella serata così tanto cercata e condannata in egual modo.

« Vieni dentro di me, mio _erastès_ » balbettò con voce tremante Aiolos protendendo la mano verso Saga che fu prontamente afferrata. L’uomo la portò sul proprio petto, all’altezza del cuore che batteva impazzito. Il giovane sorrise gratificato e chiuse i propri occhi: « Saga, ti prego, ti desidero così tanto che - »

« Non pregarmi, Aiolos » sorrise a sua volta Saga avvertendo la propria erezione ingrossarsi fra le pareti del ragazzo sotto di lui. Lo sentì gemere trepidante mentre socchiudeva gli occhi e si rivolgeva verso di lui. « Compito dell’erastès non è forse quello di soddisfare il proprio _eromenos_?  »

Aiolos venne prima di lui, il suo sperma bagnò lo sterno sudato e le ginocchia così vicine a questo. Lo sentì mugugnare soddisfatto rilassando finalmente il proprio corpo. Saga sorrise leggermente mentre anche il proprio membro si riversava contro le su natiche pulsanti, si era ritirato di poco per non sporcare il corpo di Aiolos che aveva così infaustamente profanato; non voleva ignorare le preghiere del giovane ma ancora si sentiva così in difetto rispetto quel puro corpicino che giaceva scomposto davanti a sé.

Ricordava un fiore appena colto Aiolos. Emetteva un profumo inebriante, molto più intenso di quello che aveva trasmesso quando ancora risiedeva in quella valle incantata dei suoi pensieri. Era un corpo fisico, tremante per il piacere ancora dentro di sé e sfatto per la stanchezza. Lo vide tornare ad osservarlo ed aprire le braccia verso di lui. Saga si lasciò cadere senza esitazione su di lui, lasciandosi abbracciare da quel calore così familiare e cercato.

Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che Aiolos accarezzasse i suoi capelli disordinati.


End file.
